A Long Ride
by Jose-Reyes-Is-Flash
Summary: Short, fluffy One-Shot. Bella gets nervous on the way to her honeymoon night.


**A/N:** This is the first story I've posted on here, and I won't lie, I'm really nervous! I've written other stories, but I still have to type them, and I figure I should start out with something simple. Please, constructive criticism, or even just regular criticism, would be appreciated!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Twilight.

"Bella? Please tell me what you're thinking. I'm dying here."

I had been silent the whole ride, paralyzed with nerves. "I thought you were indestructible" I muttered, not wanting to tell him the truth.

He chuckled softly, pressing his lips into my palm. "Come on Bella, I know you want to tell me!" There was no way I was going to tell him. I knew if I told him how deathly nervous I was, he wouldn't let me explain the reason why, and would make bad assumptions and back out of my side of the deal. I was not having that.

He sighed. I smiled smugly to myself, knowing I was driving him crazier than I could imagine. "Bella if you don't tell me right now, I will pull over this car and make you." His tone was amused, but I wasn't stupid enough to doubt him. But it would be even more stupid to tell him. I stubbornly shook my head in the negative.

He pulled over.

Edward turned to face me, and I knew then I was going to have a heck of a time keeping good on the vow I made to myself. His eyes were a smoldering, liquid gold that bore straight into my own. He placed his hands on both sides of my face and leaned in close, the distance between our faces a mere few inches now.

"Bella, you have been silent for the whole ride. You can't honestly expect me to not to ask about it. So will you tell me what you're thinking? Please?" Edward raised his eyebrows slightly, making his expression unbearably adorable and tempting.

I honestly tried to fight it, but he defeated me momentarily. He was too good at that stupid dazzling thing.

"I'm nervous." I couldn't look him in the eye so I dropped my gaze. It didn't seem to help much, as he still had his hold on my face and his eyes bore holes into my face.

"I must admit, I'm confused" He admitted after a moment of contemplation. "You've been so confident in me all along, what has made you think otherwise? I'm not complaining about it, whatever it is! If it's made you come to your senses..." I ignored his jab, concentrating on what I had to say next.

"I'm not nervous about that." I shook my head, and Edwards's immediate confusion was almost tangible.

"Alright...so if you're not worried about me hurting you," His voice was grim as he said this. "Then what are you nervous about?" He really had no idea.

"I'm worried you...won't like me." I blushed and my voice dropped to a quiet murmur. I dared myself a peek at his face. His expression was incredulous, and I don't think I was imagining that hint of anger.

"Are you insinuating that I may not... 'like what I see?'" He frowned briefly at the crude expression. I merely nodded, dropping my gaze again. "Isabella!" His voice was fierce, and his fingers lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. "How could you ever think that? You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I can't even begin to explain the ways in which your body tempts me every moment we are together." I blushed furiously when he said that. But I found it hard to doubt him; his words rang with honesty and sincerity "Honestly, Bella." His voice became softer, and his strong gaze was loving. "I know you will be more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I must admit, I am quite...eager now. To see you, that is." He grinned at that last part, making me blush crimson again. "Will you promise me that you won't worry about that anymore? If you are going to worry, I think we both know where it would be most fitting."

I sighed, knowing I was going to worry about everything, except him hurting me, no matter what he said. I wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't want him to regret anything.

"I'll do my best, Edward." That wasn't a lie. I couldn't completely stop worrying about it, but I would at least try to. Edward must have realized this too.

He smiled sweetly before kissing my lips softly, once, twice, three times. When he pulled back, his sweet smile had turned into a smug grin.

"You know, sometimes I think I am more driven to get things out of you just to prove I can do it, rather than to know what you're thinking." I scowled at him and sank back in my seat, averting my gaze out the window.

"Jerk" I grumbled angrily. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Bella?" His voice came softly.

"What?" I demanded, whipping my head around.

I gasped. He was much closer than I expected, his glorious face inches from mine yet again. He was trying to stifle a smile, probably not wanting to annoy me further.

"I love you, you know. A lot."

Honestly, I both loved and hated when he said stuff like that. It made me so happy, but it completely destroyed my resolve.

"It's ridiculous how hard you make it for me to stay mad at you" I noted, bringing a smile to his face. "I love you too" I added. His smile stayed, but like his eyes, became softer.

"I'm glad" He whispered before giving me another chaste kiss. He buckled my seatbelt and took off to our destination, our wedding night, once again.


End file.
